Heat Wave
by iwriteandstuffsometimes
Summary: She made his skin burn and there was nothing he could do but watch helplessly as he was consumed by the fire. BrickxBlossom.


**Thank you TheRedWolfAlari for letting me know the text was formatted weird! Truly appreciated!**

 **Hi everyone! Here's a new fic inspired by Mr. Zei's BlossomxBrick fan art titled "Oohhh" (which should give you a hint of why the story is M rated). Yes, updates will come slow so please bear with me.**

 **WARNING : As an American I use the American degree units of measurement so every time I mention temperatures they'll be in Fahrenheit. Please don't think they're in Celsius or the story will be really confusing in a mess of fire or lava. Thank you for your understanding my non-American friends xD.**

 **Disclaimer: They're not mine. *sad face***

 **Heat Wave**

The city of Townsville was under attack. A new enemy had struck the peaceful city at the dead of night a few weeks ago, and no matter how hard the citizens tried to fight it off, it seemed rather invincible. Even our favorite heroines had fallen at the hands of this new enemy and had to make do with what they had to survive their undeniable doom. Who is this powerful enemy, you ask? Well, it is not someone- but rather something.

It appeared Mother Nature had turned her wrath on good old Townsville for a heat wave had taken the busy and now-overpopulated city as its new home. The usually hot summer was now reaching even higher temperatures due to the phenomenon and even Professor Utonium- the brightest man in the city- couldn't figure out what had brought the climatic change.

So now everyone was left to suffer this strange heat that had expanded over to Megaville and even Citiesville leaving all of the residents without a clue of how to deal with the heat. Or at least, Brick didn't have a clue.

The red leader of the infamous Rowdyruff Boys laid on his bed, the covers in a knotty mess rested at his feet, while his blood red eyes stared at the spinning fan in his ceiling. A thin layer of sweat covered every inch of his naked torso, up his chest, and neck but it seemed to pool in his forehead because, no matter how many times he wiped it, sweat would always appear again in a matter of seconds. The sweat made the thin layer of cloth covering his lower body stick to his thighs and knees in a very uncomfortable way.

Growling in frustration, he got out of bed and walked towards his small balcony. He'd let the sliding door open wide hoping the light breeze would refresh the room slightly but the high temperature had only caused the wind to be heavy and humid. Sliding open the screen door, he stepped out to the balcony and closed the screen door quickly to avoid any bugs from entering his pathetic motel room in Citiesville. Because there's nothing worse than living in a sleazy motel with non-functioning air conditioning, than to live in a sleazy motel with non-functioning air conditioning infested with mosquitoes and other bugs biting him and keeping him awake.

He looked over the small ocean, over the bridge, and into the neighboring city full of life even in the darkness of the night. The wind blew and a light breeze hit him with more humidity rather than with the coolness he so desperately needed. He didn't belong here in this crappy and sorry excuse of a city. He belonged there- in Townsville, where air conditioning worked and the motel rooms where not over 115 degrees. Where there were people and businesses, and banks worth stealing from, and not the pathetic attempt at a "respectable city" the stupid mayor of this stupid city was trying to convey. He was only fooling himself into pretending Citiesville had potential to become a better city than Townsville or even Megaville after a miraculous economic boom but he couldn't fool Brick. This place was a joke and The red ruff couldn't handle living here any longer. And he wouldn't be living here if it wasn't for her...

"Blossom…" he whispered under his breath feeling a rush of renewed heat invading his body.

Deciding that the murky summer breeze was only making things worse, Brick stepped back into his room closing both the screen and sliding door behind him and decided to give sleep another try. Unfortunately, the fabric of his black shorts had stuck to his skin because of the heat making him more uncomfortable than before. So instead of going straight to bed, he decided to take yet another cold shower.

The red ruff closed his eyes while the cold water covered every inch of him as he tried to cool down and let his body relax. This was the fifth- or sixth…? Seventh…?- night that he had not been able to sleep and it was because of the stupid heat wave. He was a superhuman and thus had higher temperature threshold- meaning he could survive extremely cold or extremely hot temperatures the average person could not- but that didn't make them any less uncomfortable or annoying. It also didn't help him sleep any better.

Which was why he hated his pink counterpart even more. While she was in a perfectly ventilated house, he was suffering in the cruel heat in a lowlife motel. She- with the help of her sisters, of course- had managed to relocate all the villains of her beloved city in the neighboring dumpster that pretended to be a city. And somehow along the lines, his brothers and him had been dragged out as well. It wasn't that the girls had been able to defeat them in battle, but it was rather some arrangement they had made with Him. Brick didn't know the details but he knew that his brothers and his powers would become useless if he entered the city with the intention of committing a crime.

The usually cool headed leader had been livid when Him broke the news to them but he had no other choice than to trust his pseudo father and hope things would work out for them in the end. In the meantime, the ruffs had no other choice than to abide to the rules and find a way to make their new life work. Which made Brick hate her even more.

"Blossom…" he hissed feeling the all too familiar heat envelope his body from deep beneath his skin.

Growling again, he got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and throwing himself on the bed face down. He closed his eyes but to his disdain, she was there again. Bright pink eyes, soft creamy skin and full luscious lips where tempting him to do the unthinkable. As he imagined how it would feel to bite down on her soft lips, Brick opened his eyes abruptly and scrambled out of the bed to get his thoughts back in order. He didn't understand when the pink puff had entered his dreams, but he knew that was when his own personal heat wave started and his endless nights of insomnia had begun.

Throwing on the first pair of pants and shirt that he found on the floor, Brick opened his door once more and flew through the heavy humid air towards the city he used to call home. His powers didn't deactivate as he entered the city limits and he smirked happy to find his theory of a loophole worked. He could enter the city as much as he wanted without his powers suffering the consequences as long as he didn't come to commit a crime. Those weren't his intentions, not today anyway.

He landed on a tree in front of his destination- her house- and he peered through a window to find her peacefully asleep. Her pajamas were composed of a pair of pink shorts and a thin pink top that looked like a regular spaghetti strap. Her covers rested at her feet, folded neatly at the edge unlike his, except for a loose thin sheet he assumed she tried to cover herself with but she ended up tossing aside. It gave the red ruff some satisfaction to see she was suffering from the heat wave as much as he had, or maybe not as much, but she was not immune to it.

Brick was a sensible and healthy twenty-year-old and he understood very well biologically he was at the peak of his sexual development. What he couldn't and wouldn't understand was why her? Why was she the one tormenting him in his sleep? Why couldn't he imagine grabbing fistfuls of someone else's hair rather than her signature red silky mane she kept in place with a red bow? Why couldn't his body heat up at the thought of taking and making his any other woman that wasn't her? This was probably another of her twisted ways to punish him for being an indisputable criminal but he would make her pay for every sleepless night he'd endured at her expense.

"Blossom…"

Licking his lips, he fled the scene disappearing into the rising sun before he did something he would regret.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry if it was rushed, my computer broke down so I have to write my stories in my iPod :(. I will come back an his some details. Let me know how you like it!**

 **Take Care Everyone!**


End file.
